Cerulean Adventures
by RaiNick
Summary: My adventures in Cerulean City. Not an essay, a fiction.


Hey guys, I'm back, and I'm SORRY that I haven't made any chapters in a while. We have had to make a narrative on your experience, so I wrote about my experience in Cerulean City. This is NOT a shipping story, but I think this is my best work in a while(not that it's good.) Yeah, um... I'll see you guys at the bottom.

* * *

Cerulean Adventures

My riveting adventures in Cerulean City

"Chu…" murmured Pikachu. I turned my head to see a familiar sight, a Pikachu walking behind me. I was finally there. I had barely escaped Mt. Moon, and I had another job on my hands. To defeat the Cerulean gym. I saw some two guys in karate outfits up on a hill.  
"What's up?"  
"A punch of roaring ferocity! Packed with destructive power! When chips are down, Mega Punch is the ultimate attack! You agree, yes? Now! Let me teach it to your Pokémon!"  
I took a look at my Pokémon. I wasn't sure yet.  
So I asked the other guy.  
"A kick of brutal ferocity! Packed with destructive power! When you get right down to it, Mega Kick is the ultimate attack! Don't you agree? All right, which Pokémon wants to learn it?!"  
I decided that Mega Kick was probably a better choice for Nidoking. So I talked to the second guy and he gave me the Technical Machine. So I taught it to Nidoking.  
"You'll be back when you understand the worth of Mega Punch!"  
I ran down the grassy hill viewing the black belts fighting each other and throwing TMs back and forth.  
With my starter type disadvantage and the fact that water types are normally effective against electric types, I knew this would be a hard battle. Maybe I would have to do it a few times. But I knew that with the right strategy, I could win the match and earn myself a Cascade Badge. After my Nidorino(now a Nidoking) secured a win at Brock's gym with its Double Kick, I thought he could do the same again. So I went straight to the gym. I thought that my Pikachu would be able to counter, but his level was not high enough. So I proceeded to train. I saw an Abra in the grass.  
"Go, Nidoking!"The moment it saw Nidoking, it teleported away. After doing that several times with several different Abra, I realized the cause. The Abra were teleporting away at my sight. So if I throw Pokéballs on them before they could see me, I would have a higher chance of actually catching one.

So I found another Abra and I cunningly snuck behind it. Even though the Pokéball didn't work, I had finally realized how to successfully catch Abra. So I repeated this a few times over. After several letdowns, I had finally caught one. Since it had no damaging moves, I decided to use the useless TM I had finally found for it: Thief. It's a Dark-type move that is only 60 base power but steals the opponent's item. Finally, I could put it to good use. I decided to go train for a while.

It had been three days, and my Abra had finally evolved into Kadabra. Considering that there was no one that I could really trust on the server. I went to a random boy. So we decided to trade. The trick is that, if Kadabra is traded, it evolves but if you want it back, you have to trade it back. So I looked around. I finally found a boy who looked trustworthy. He was a short boy with brown hair.

"Hey, wanna trade?' I said bringing out my Kadabra.

"Sure, I've never traded before, how does it work?" he asked.

"Okay, follow me to the Pokémon Center," I said, with a smile.

We were at the Pokémon Center. I looked around. I remembered that the trading machine was upstairs. I saw Nurse Joy's apprentice.

"What's u…"

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center Trading Club! Which of our services do you wish to use?"

"Trade Center please."

"When both of you are ready, press these buttons."

She gave each of us a button. A shiny, red button. But I knew I couldn't press it. I wasn't ready. Because the boy came ready, he quickly pressed the button.

"Kadabra, return!" I yelled.  
I put the Pokéball in my pocket. Then I pressed the button.  
"Please enter," she said. She opened a glass door with a button. We came in, and there were two computers. I stopped to tell him something.

"Remember. Whenever you are trading and someone gives you a Kadabra, Haunter, Machoke, Slowpoke, Graveler, Seadra, Scyther, Poliwhirl, or Onix, you must give it back. Always. Don't run off with their Pokémon. Usually, in this case, they only trade them because they need to evolve them."

"Okay," he said, with a smile. He obviously couldn't wait to get trading.

We sat at the two computers. I turned on the monitor and went to the trading application. I added my Kadabra and waited for what he would add. He put in Onix. So we traded. My Kadabra evolved into Alakazam, and his Onix evolved into Steelix. We traded back. I now had an Alakazam. I couldn't believe that I could have a fully evolved Pokémon this early. I went downstairs with him. Before we left, Nurse Joy asked us something.

"Would you like to try our Battle Colosseum with your newly evolved Pokémon?"

"Yes," we said in unison. We grabbed our bags, and we pressed the buttons she gave us. Then she let us in. It was a very well designed place, and people were there waiting in the stands.

"Remember that we have a scheduled battle 30 minutes from now!"

"Okay!" we said, again in unison.

"Go Alakazam!" I yelled.

"Go Steelix!" he yelled.  
"Use Psychic!" I commanded. Then I realized that Psychic-type moves are not effective against Steelix. But at that point, it was too late. Alakazam held his spoon up and concentrated. He then attempted to throw Steelix against a wall. It succeeded, but in the end, Steelix appeared undamaged. He quickly took up the opportunity.

"Steelix use Iron Tail!" Steelix slid over to Alakazam while his tail was turning white. He then flipped and hit Alakazam with his tail.  
"Use Grass Knot!" I yelled. Alakazam concentrated and made a knot of vine come out of the ground.  
"Steelix is unable to battle, Alakazam wins!" said some guy sitting in the stands.  
"Bye!" I said. "Follow me, I said turning around. Alakazam got into his Pokéball, and I put it in my bag. I registered him in my PokéGear and left. After I helped my Pokémon, I made a detour to Misty's gym. I decided that with Alakazam's Disable, I would win in the end, considering Misty's most annoying move, Water Pulse. So I went over to her gym. I had already fought her junior trainers, so they left me alone. I surfed directly up to the podium that she constantly stands on.  
"Back for more?" she asked with a chuckle.  
"I have come to finally defeat you and win the Cascade Badge!" I said.  
"The battle between Misty and Nick will now begin! Both participants are allowed to use 3 Pokémon. Only the challenger may switch Pokémon! When all three of either participants Pokémon are unable to battle the other wins! Now, please bring out your Pokémon!"  
"Go Starmie!" yelled Misty.  
"Alakazam, come out!" I yelled.  
Alakazam got out of its Pokeball, and so did Starmie.  
"Starmie, use Water Pulse!"  
I knew Misty's strategies so well I could predict her every move. She loved to spam Water Pulse. If I could stop her from using it, I just might win.  
"Alakazam, use Disable!"  
That completely caught Misty off guard. She could no longer use Water Pulse, so I finally had the advantage. But I didn't know, should I use Disable again, to block a secondary move, or finish it off with Psychic? I decided to go with Psychic.  
"Alakazam, use Psychic!"  
"Starmie, umm… use Swift!"  
Starmie launched projectiles that resembled stars at Alakazam. They knocked him out.  
"Go Charmeleon!"  
"Use Swift!" yelled Misty.  
"You've been out for quite a while," said Nurse Joy.  
When I woke up, I was in the Pokémon centre. I had probably whited out like Nurse Joy told me. She said it happens after a trainer loses his/her battle. I immediately grabbed my bag and ran out of the Pokémon Center. I ran into the bushes. I saw a Bellsprout with a funny-looking discolouration.  
"Chameleon use Ember!" I yelled.  
The Bellsprout attempted to run away, but Charmeleon chased it. It eventually tripped and Charmeleon shot flames out of its mouth, weakening the Pokémon. I threw a Pokéball. Bellsprout turned around but was too damaged to dodge it completely. The Pokéball hit the target, wobbled a few times, and stopped wobbling. I caught Bellsprout. I immediately ran to the Pokémon Center and healed it. Then I ran back to the lake to train it.  
"Use Vine Whip!" I commanded.  
The Bellsprout started hitting its opponents with its vines, gaining experience in the process. When all of the Goldeen were good and battered we left. Then we saw a Tentacool, trying to make its way into the water. So we attacked it until some others came. I ordered Pikachu to use Thunder. They were fried by the electricity in a matter of seconds. And then, Bellsprout appeared to be a bright, white light. When the light was gone, he looked different. So I checked my Pokédex.  
"Weepinbell. The leafy parts act as cutters for slashing foes. It spits a fluid that dissolves everything."  
It also learned a new move, Razor Leaf, it's supposed to throw razor-sharp leaves at the forgot something that we were supposed to do. Go on Nugget Bridge.

We easily defeated Nugget Bridge, and I formulated my plan for the gym. Alakazam goes in first and disables Swift and Water Pulse. Then Pikachu goes in and fries the opponents.

"Want more? ...All right," she said, taking out Starmie.

"Go Alakazam!" I yelled.

"Use Water Pulse!" she yelled.

"Dodge it and use Disable!" I yelled.  
Alakazam dodged the water just in time and concentrated for Disable.  
"Use Swift!" yelled Misty.

"Take it and use Disable again!" I yelled.

Alakazam took the hits rather easily because he had levelled up since their last battle. He used Disable again.

"Go Pikachu!" I yelled.

Go Staryu!"

"Use Rain Dance!" she yelled.

"Use Thunder!" I yelled. Pikachu completely fried Staryu because they were in the rain.

"Go Starmie and use Swords Dance!" she yelled.

"Use Thunder again!" I yelled.

"Starmie is unable to battle. Nick wins!"

"Wow, you're too much. All right, you can have the Cascade Badge to show you beat me. The Cascade badge makes all Pokémon up to level 30 obey. That includes even outsiders you got in trades. There's more. You can now use Cut, anytime, even outside battle. You can Cut small trees to open new pathways. You can also have my favourite TM. TM03 teaches Water it on an aquatic Pokémon!

"Thanks," I said, and I left the gym. I now had the Cascade Badge. The kid I traded with came up to me.

"I finally received my starter!" he said.

"Cool, which one?" I said.

"Bulbasaur!" he said. "Also, can I come with you on your journey?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, and after a quick stop the Pokémon Center, we went to Pewter City.

* * *

 **The reason why I did not make this a shipping story is because my teacher and classmates will read it, and I didn't want to get in trouble and show them the cringiness of it. Thanks for reading, and also my email is xxnickxx9 so please email me to remind me to write. BYE!**


End file.
